


Best of the Best: Podium

by supertrashcompactor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Baby Carter - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Supercat Week, best of the best, concentrated fluff, more of a bonus, not quite a spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrashcompactor/pseuds/supertrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new champ is crowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of the Best: Podium

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the Supercat Week prompts, I squealed when I saw there was going to be a baby Carter day, and immediately started thinking of a little side quest for him and Kara from my Best of the Best AU. This is what I came up with. I hope everyone enjoys it :)

Kara was backed against the couch, on her knees, her thighs and ribs enduring a pummeling from tiny hands and feet. She laughed and twisted, blocking feebly, allowing the strikes through her defences. “That’s it, bud. Remember, knees up before you let loose,” she instructed, and the next kick hit her squarely in the hip. “Good one!” She praised, and Carter beamed.

“Got you!”

“You sure did,” she said with a smile. “You’re getting so big and strong.”

“I’m four now,” he declared, chest out.

Kara laughed, and gave him a light tap on the head. “And becoming a bigger goofball every day.”

“Hey!” Carter exclaimed, fighting off Kara’s hands as she tried to ruffle his hair. “Mama says you’re a goof!”

Kara feigned shock, catching Carter’s little foot as he swung his leg. “She said that about me? Well she must be a goof too, if she loves goofs like us.”

“Kara, let go!” He giggled, trying to pull his foot away.

Kara shook his foot around before dropping it. “You want to practise some more?” She asked. “Or you want to play that new game you got for your birthday?”

“Practise!” He hollered, bouncing.

Kara hopped to her feet. “Awesome. I’m gonna kick your butt.”

Carter shook his head emphatically. “No!”

Kara pushed the coffee table out of the way. “You think you can beat me?”

Carter grinned and nodded. “Then I get the medal.”

Kara laughed, and dropped back down to her knees. “You want my medal, do ya? Now you’re asking for a fight, mister.”

Carter squealed and tried to block Kara’s onslaught of tickles. “Real fighting,” he pleaded, trying to kick as he doubled over with laughter. Kara grabbed him around the waist as he struggled and giggled. “Kara! Fight for real!”

“This is for real! This is a real event. I’ve been to the Olympics. I know.”

“I’m gonna pee!”

Kara shook her head, but didn’t relent. “Peeing is an automatic loss.”

“Kara! I'm gonna tell!”

Kara lifted him over her head. “You're gonna tell on me?”

“Then mama say no tickles.”

Kara laughed and brought him back down to floor level and into a fierce hug. “You would do that to me?”

Carter giggled, and pulled away. “You do what mama says.”

Kara sat back on her toes, and scoffed. “So do you.”

“Cause I'm little,” he retorted, taking advantage of Kara's lowered defences and launching himself, bowling them over onto the floor.

“Oh, you wanna wrestle now?”

Carter grinned and pinned one of her arms to the floor with his tiny hands. “Got you,” he said triumphantly.

Kara pretended to struggle as she laughed. “You got me, bud. You're the new small fry wrestling champion.”

Carter threw his arms up and smiled. “I get the medal.”

Kara sat up and hugged him, lifting him into her arms as she stood up. “You get the medal,” she said, walking down the long hall to what was now her and Cat's room.

Going to the top drawer of her side of the dresser she pulled out the dark wood box, and handed it to Carter. “Got it?”

He nodded and held it to him tight, as they headed back out. “We need a podium,” Kara said, setting him down on the dining room floor. She pulled out two chair and turned them around, pushing their backs against the edge of the table.

Satisfied she took her medal box and lifted Carter onto the table, his little socked feet sliding on the polished wood. “Don't fall, bud,” she said, hands up incase he did. “They don't give you your medal if you fall off the podium.”

“I never stood on the table before,” he said, looking at Kara with wide eyed amusement.

Kara bit her lip and smiled. “Let's only do with when we play together though, okay?”

Carter nodded, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder. “I won't tell mama,” he whispered.

Kara laughed. “You've got it all figured out, don't you?” Carter grinned. “Alright, ready for your coronation?”

Carter bounced and stared as Kara opened the box, golden Nike looking up from the velvet lining. She set it aside as she removed the medal, unravelling its purple ribbon. “By the power invested in me,” she started, and Carter stood straight, chest out as she held the medal up. “By the power of Grayskull, I pronounce you He-Man, and tickle wrestling master of the universe,” she finished, slipping the medal around his neck.

Carter giggled, looking down at it, the ribbon so long the medal hung below his waist. “It’s heavy,” he said, picking it up in both hands to look at it closely.

Kara nodded. “These ones were the biggest medals out of all the Olympics.”

“X-X-X Olym-pi-ad,” he read carefully, running his fingers over its surface.

Kara turned it, so Carter could see the engraving along the rim.

“What’s that say?” He asked, squinting.

Kara brushed a curl off his forehead. “It says: Taekwondo. Women under sixty seven kilograms.”

“Cool,” he said, looking up, head tilted. “You go for ‘nother one?”

Kara looked down at her medal, and chewed her lip. “I’m thinking about it bud, but it’s a lot of work, you know. And I’m really enjoying being here now with you and your mom. I don’t- I kinda wanna focus on you guys. I already spend so much time at the club-”

“But you’re the best!” He proclaimed.

Kara’s chuckles devolved into a coughing fit, as she heard Cat’s voice behind her.

“She certainly is, isn’t she?”

“Mama!” Carter shouted, holding up the medal. “I won!”

“Of course you did,” she said, walking through the open penthouse to the dining room. “Why else would you be standing on the table.”

Kara turned, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s the podium,” she offered, and despite a familiar look from Cat still received a kiss on the cheek.

“I assumed,” she said, lifting Carter into her arms. “Did you two have fun today?”

Carter nodded. “I got the medal,” he said, holding it up for Cat to have a closer look.

“I see that. It must have been quite the match.”

“Kara tickled me and I almost peed!”

Cat laughed. “I missed a real brawl.”

Kara smiled. “Tickling was my last line of defence.”

“You don't miss actual competition?” Cat asked, bouncing her son, as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Kara nodded, resting a hand on Carter’s back, her other arm circling Cat’s waist. “Sometimes. I like the idea of defending my title. I like competing, but I didn’t think I’d miss it. I meant what I said though. This is my focus now. Training for another Olympics, all the competitions leading up to them, qualifying, it's a lot of work.”

Cat nodded, understanding the desire to focus on family. She ran her finger along the edge of the medal in Carter’s hand. “If you want another one, we’ll support you,” she said, stepping into Kara’s embrace. “But whatever you decide, you’ll always be the champ around here.”


End file.
